The term “germinating unit” is here to be construed as a unit formed by two thin material layers, such as paper layers, comprising at least one seed, carriers, additives and a binder.
The term “seed” is here to be construed as a seed germinated in such a manner that the radicle has penetrated the seed coat in most cases. By the term plant is here meant a seed or the like growth-suited part of a plant germinated or developed in such a manner that it comprises a top with leaves and a root.
One of the advantages obtained by subjecting a seed tape to a germinating process prior to the bedding out is that the germination can proceed under optimum conditions, i.e. by involving a minimum amount of storing nutrition from the seed. The latter is of importance for each seed, as said seed possesses a maximum residual energy for the further development of the plant. The maximum residual energy of the seed has a positive effect on the plant during its entire life, especially when it is a question of its capacity of protecting itself against diseases and to some extent also against insects. A further advantage is found in the fact that a seed germinated prior to the bedding out or a plant developed prior to said bedding out is many days, approximately 10 to 12 days, ahead of weeds, which cannot develop until a while after the bedding out of the germinated seed or plant tape.
In EP-A-0823203 is disclosed a method of germinating seeds contained in germinating units joined by way of tape, the germinating units further comprising a mixture of a carrier and additives including water-absorbing substances. A zigzag folded tape is placed edgewise on a gratelike support in an irrigation and germinating room where it is subjected to successive irrigation periods interrupted by breaks until the first leaves start to grow. The tape is then immersed into the germinating fluid and after the completion of germination from all the seeds the tape is cooled down in the irrigation and germinating room.
Interest has long been attached to the possibility of making the germinating process more efficient on the germinating units available in tapes than hitherto known.